Strains
Sativa Strains * Acapulco Gold * Arjan's Ultra Haze No. 1 * Arjan's Ultra Haze No. 2 * Blueberry (Sativa) * Blue Satellite * Builder * Durban Poison * Early Sativa * Hawaiian Snow * Haze * Jack Herer * Malawi Gold * Panama Red * Santa Marta Colombian Gold * Thai Stick * Trainwreck * Willie Nelson * Zamal * Zambian Copper Indica Strains * A-K * Afghani #1 * Americano * Black Domina * Blue God * Butterscotch Hawaiian * Dumpster * Dynamite * Early Girl * Early Queen * First Lady * Five-O * Grandaddy Purple * The Hog * Kush ** Blueberry Kush ** Bubba Kush ** Grandaddy Kush ** Kosher Kush ** Master Kush ** Orange Kush ** Purple Kush ** Vanilla Kush * L.A. Confidential * MK Ultra * Northern Lights #1 * Northern Lights #5 * Nutcruncher * OG No. 18 * Oasis * Pez * Romulan * Starbud * U Dub * Williams Wonder * Yumboldt Hybrid Strains (The use of the term hybrid is to denote a mixture of Cannabis Indica and Cannabis Sativa.) * 60 Day Wonder: (Indica dominant) * 8 Ball Kush: (Indica dominant) * A-Train: (50 / 50) * Afghan Delight: (Indica dominant) * Afghanica: (Indica dominant) * Afghooey: (Sativa dominant) * AK-47: (Sativa dominant) * AK-48: (Indica dominant) * Alaskan Ice: (Sativa dominant) * Ambrosia: (50 / 50) * Amnesia Haze: (Sativa dominant) * AMS: (Indica dominant) * Apollo 11: (Indica dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 1: (Sativa dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 2: (Sativa dominant) * Arjan's Haze No. 3: (Sativa dominant) * Asian Fantasy: (Indica dominant) * Aurora Borealis: (50 / 50) * Aurora Indica: (Indica dominant) * Australian Blue: (Sativa dominant) * Avalon: (Indica dominant) * B-52: (Indica dominant) * Bahia Black Head: (Indica dominant) * BC Big Bud: (Sativa dominant) * BC Blueberry: (Indica dominant) * BC God Bud: (Indica dominant) * BC Sweet God: (Indica dominant) * BC Sweet Tooth: (Indica dominant) * Belladonna: (Sativa dominant) * Betazoid: (Sativa dominant) * Biddy Early: (50 / 50) * Big Bang: (Indica dominant) * Big Buddha Cheese: (Sativa dominant) * Big Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Black Russian: Blackberry x AK-47 * Black Widow: Brazilian sativa x South Indian indica * Blackberry: The Black x Afghani landrace * Blockhead: Product 19 x Sweet Tooth #3 * Blue Cheese: (Indica dominant) * Blue Dream: (Sativa dominant) * Blue Grape No. 1 (Indica dominant) * Blue Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Blue Hen: Blueberry x Super Silver Haze * Blue Widow: (Indica dominant) * Blue Wreck: (Blueberry x Trainwreck) ~ or ~ (Blue Dream x Trainwreck) (needs clarification) * Blueberry: (Indica dominant) * Blueberry Haze: (Indica dominant) * Bubble Gum: (Indica dominant) * Bubble Wreck: Bubble Gum x Trainwreck * Buddha's Sister: (Indica dominant) * California Orange: (Sativa dominant) * Cannalope Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Cannatonic: (50 / 50) * Ceres Hilton: (Sativa dominant) * Cheese: (Sativa dominant) * Chocolope: (Sativa dominant) * Cold Creek Kush: (Indica dominant) * Crimea Blue: (Indica dominant) * De La Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Diesel: Super Skunk x Northern Lights * Dog Shit: (Indica dominant) * F-13: Flo x Blueberry (Sativa dominant) * Fruity Thai: (50 / 50) * G-13 * G-13 Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Grape Mist: (Indica dominant) * Green Crack: (Sativa dominant) * Headband: (Indica dominant) * Holland's Hope: (Indica dominant) * Ice: (50 / 50) * Island Sweet Skunk: (Sativa dominant) * Jack Flash: (Indica dominant) * Kaia Kush: (50 / 50) * Kali Mist: (Sativa dominant) * Kushage: (Sativa dominant) * KushDee: (Indica dominant) * L.A. Cheese: (Indica dominant) * Laughing Buddha: (Sativa dominant) * Lavender: (Indica dominant) * Leda Uno: (Sativa dominant) * Lemon Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Lemon Stinky: (Indica dominant) * Love Potion No. 1: (Sativa dominant) * LSD: (Indica dominant) * Mako Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Malonica: (Sativa dominant) * Matanuska Mint: (hybrid) * Matanuska Thunderfuck: * Martian Mean Green: (Sativa dominant) * Mazar: (Indica dominant) * Morning Glory: (Sativa dominant) * Mother's Finest: (Sativa dominant) * Mount Cook: (Indica dominant) * Nebula: (Sativa dominant) * Neville's Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Night Shade: (Indica dominant) * Northern Lights * NYC Diesel: (Sativa dominant) * Opium: (50 / 50) * Pineapple: (Sativa dominant) * Pot of Gold: (Indica dominant) * The Purps: (Sativa dominant) * Querkle: (Indica dominant) * Quick Mist Diesel: (Sativa dominant) * Reclining Buddha: (Indica dominant) * Red Cherry Berry: (Indica dominant) * Red Diesel: (hybrid) * Red Dragon: (hybrid) * S.A.G.E.: (Sativa dominant) * Sage 'N Sour: (Sativa dominant) * Sensi Star: (Indica dominant) * Silver Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Skunk * Skunk No. 1: (Sativa dominant) * Snow Cap: Hybrid of Indica and Sativa. * Sour Diesel: (Indica dominant) * Sour Power: (Sativa dominant) * Starlight: (hybrid) * Strawberry Cough: (Sativa dominant) * Sugar Baby: (unknown hybrid) * Super Lemon Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Super Silver Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Sweet Tooth: (Indica dominant) * Sweet Tooth 1.1: (Indica dominant) * Tangerine Dream: (Sativa dominant) * Tasman Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Top Dawg: (hybrid) * Utopia Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Vanilla Haze: (Sativa dominant) * Viper: (Sativa dominant) * Vortex: (Sativa dominant) * Watermelon: (Indica dominant) * White Haze: (Sativa dominant) * White OG: (Indica dominant) * White Rhino: (Indica dominant) * White Russian: (Indica dominant) * White Widow: (Indica dominant) * Xanadu: (Sativa dominant) * Yellow Brick Wall: (Sativa dominant) * Zilvermist: (Sativa dominant) See Also * Cannabis Cup Winners * Cannabis Strain Lineages Category:Strains